Blood Reunion
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Okay, last time, no proposal. This time, it is certain! Tsukune's got to pick one girl! He can't just walk away empty handed! XD *Chapter 3* I'M BACK!
1. Oblivion

**Yaaaaaay! First installment!**

**Oh, I have this girl in my class who is TOTALLY moe! Just like Miyuki from Lucky Star! It's so cute! She'll trip or make a mistake and then when she apologizes it's… just… so… CUUUTE! I LOVE IT! XD XD XD XD!**

**Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own this stuff.**

June 5th

Count Akashiya's Castle, Supernatural World

"You're anxious, aren't ya?"

"Beat it, Kage."

"I just know you're anxious!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Noooo, you shut up."

After graduation, Kage had decided she was going to stay with Moka.

"Go back to your trashy apartment in the human world, moron!"

"Why would I when I can stay with you?"

She had a point.

Silence…

"You're anxious, aren't ya?"

"Yes. I'm anxious. Why do you care?"

"Because I know something you don't."

"And what's that?"

"It's a secret!"

Silence…

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"AM I NOT ALLOWED TO GET ANY PEACE AND QUIET!?"

"No."

June 5th

The Kurono Residence, Supernatural world

"Tsukuneee…"

Kurmu had locked herself in her room, refusing to eat or sleep until June 13th.

June 5th

The Shiriyuki Residence, Supernatural World

Mizore was having fun freezing things that weren't already frozen.

"Pick meee…"

June 5th

Yokai Academy, Supernatural World

Yukari and Ruby are arguing about who Tsukune's going to pick.

"He'll pick Moka!"

"No, he'll pick me!"

June 5th

The Aono Residence, Human World

Tsukune was imagining what horrible things the other girls would do to him.

"Ahh… Maybe I need to rethink this."

"Just go with the flow, Tsukune."

June 13th

Count Akashiya's Castle, Supernatural World

"DIE ATRONATCH!"

Kage was having fun playing Oblivion. (Dear god, it's worked its way into this one too)

"Maybe you could turn the volume down."

"Can it, Moka, I'm trying to kill this guard."

After he was dead, she dragged the body into a doorway and shut the door.

"Look at him go!"

"That's cruel and inhumane. I like it. Kill another one."

The dead man shook violently while he was stuck inside of the door.

"Hey, are you packed Kage?"

"Yup. You?"

"Mmhmm."

Kage clapped her hands.

"Shovo! Come here and get our bags!"

A tall, slender man with one black streak through his gray hair dragged their bags to the limo in the driveway.

"Anything else, sir?"

"DRIVE THE FRIKIN CAR YOU STUPID NUE*!"

The butler twitched. Then he began driving. WITHOUT the two vampire girls.

"I swear, you're father hired him just to get on my nerves."

***Nue: Go look it up on Wikipedia. No time to explain.**

**Ahhh, it's a short chapter, but what did you expect? As always, please review! Oh, lemme clear one thing up. Moka is not wearing a rosary. Kage is. Deal with it.**


	2. Fun

**Ah, sorry about the wait. This isn't very long. In fact, I'm already getting ideas for the next story, Blood Children! Thank you for reading! CHIBIS!**

June 13th

With Kage and Moka

"DEATH TO ZOMBIES!"

Moka looked over at her cousin.

"Still playing?"

"Yep. I got this new laptop that plays XBOX 360 games. I transferred my hard drive into it and… BOOM!"

"Oh joy."

June 13th

With Kurumu

"YAHOO! I get to see Tsukune! YEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ageha looked at her daughter.

"Stop and take a moment to breath! Or did you forget how?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BREATHE GIRL!"

Kurumu took a deep breath.

"That good?"

Ageha nodded.

"YAAAAHOOOOOO!"

Ageha slapped her hand on her forehead.

June 13th

With Mizore

Tsusara put her key in the ignition. The car showed no sign of starting.

"Mizore, calm down, and please, unfreeze the car."

June 13th

With Tsukune and Tatsu

"I'M GONNA BE KILLED!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"**YES** I AM!"

"YOU **WILL **SURVIVE!"

"NO I WON'T!"

Bartimaeus jumped on top of Tsukune, knocking him out.

"Thanks, Bart."

"You're welcome. Get him to the car before he wakes up!"

"Sure thing."

The silver wolf barked happily and ran out the door to the truck.

June 13th

Witch's Knoll

With Kage and Moka

"Yeah! We got here first!"

"So what?"

"This place is not rockable!"

"Oh so that's what you're planning? No way I'm joining you!"

"What about a bribe?"

"How on Earth can YOU bribe ME?"

"You're right! I can't! I guess you want these pictures to go straight to Gin!"

"I thought you destroyed the camera!"

"Sweetheart, you have no idea what kind of things I have hooked up in there. And the rest of the house too."

"Arrrrgh. I hate you."

"Love you too, hon."

There was a picnic shelter near the cliff, courtesy of Mr. Akashiya. Yes, he can do nice things too. Kage worked her magic. The small picnic shelter was now adorned with streamers, ballons, you name it. All in black and red.

Tsukune was nervous. Very nervous. Very, very, VERY nervous. He was so nervous, the truck was shaking with him.

"Dude, relax! The truck is shaking so much that it's gonna fall to bits!"

"S-s-s-so-sorry!"

"Sorry my ASS! Look, we're here.

As Kage was admiring the fruits of her labor, a black truck with a red vampire smiley face pulled up in front of the shelter.

"Thanks for the truck, Kage!"

"I let Tatsu borrow my truck again. You're welcome!"

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Sorry it took so long! Please review!**


	3. Preparations

**I'M BACK BITCHES! YEAH! WOOOOHOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: Stfu AND READ THE DAMN CHAPTER!**

"Moka, you better seal yourself BEFORE his parents get here."

"Right. I'll go do that now."

Moka walked off behind the picnic shelter to retrieve the rosary.

"Kage, are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Do you trust me?"

Tsukune looked Kage square in the face.

"I don't think _anyone _does."

"Wrong answer."

She slapped him.

"OW!"

"I enjoy your pain."

"I can see that…"

"TSUKUNE!"

The young boy was tackled by a large unidentified flying object (which was later recognized as Kurumu).

"OOF!"

"Oh, Tsukune! I missed you soooo much!"

"MMFF! MPH! MMMMMMFFFPPPH!"

A large metal bin landed on her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Never fear, Yukari is here!"

The 14 year old gave Tsukune a big hug. Then she was frozen.

"Get away from my Tsukune, little girl!"

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Kage's head.

"I forgot how much these girls love violence… This might not work at all…"

Tatsu walked up beside her and observed the scene before them.

"That's what I'm thinking…"

"No matter who he picks, he's gonna get pulverized!"

"Gee, guys, you're really helping my confidence and self esteem!"

Tsukune stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"So, when do we start?"

"Your folks aren't here yet, are they?"

"Do they really have to come?"

"YOU are their SON. They're not gonna like it if you propose to some random girl without their permission and stuff!"

He sighed in defeat. A limo pulled up outside the picnic shelter.

"Hello world! Sylvester Akashiya is here to brighten your day!"

A man wearing jeans, a black work shirt, and a cowboy stepped out of the limo **(I put lima by accident :D)**. Kage rolled her eyes and trudged over towards him.

"Yo, Unca Sly."

"Hey, Kage. Do you smell that? It's like something's burning…"

Kage's eyes widened and she sprinted over towards a flaming grill just outside the picnic area. She quickly extinguished the fire and pulled out a couple of burnt chickens.

"Damn! That was the main course!"

Laughter erupted from the inside of the limo. Three more people stepped out into the sunlight. Who were they? Moka's sisters. All three of them. Kokoa, Kahlua, and Cassandra (the eldest). Tsukune's parents (and Kyoko) weren't far behind in a small blue car.

"Did we miss anything?"

"No, no, not at all! Guys, these are my parents!"

All of the girls and their parents walked over to Tsukune and his family to greet them.

"You all know Kyoko."

"Hi guys!"

Moka walked over with her sisters.

"I'm going to assume everyone knows Kokoa and Kahlua."

Kokoa stood stiff and Kahlua waved. The girls scowled.

"This is my older sister Cassandra."

"Please, call me Cassie."

Cassandra looked like and older version of Inner Moka. She had short, silver hair and the piercing red eyes of a vampire. They all asked her questions, and in all the hustle and bustle, Kage went up to a podium on the built in stage at the front of the picnic shelter.

"_ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!"_

The microphone made an awful screeching noise.

"_Tsukune has been kind enough to trust me with guarding the secret of his choice. Meaning, I know who he's gonna pick. SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TORTURING ME! No physical, mental, verbal, or porno torture can make me spill! And don't even THINK about bribing me with Pepsi! I'll get it from you before you can even say a word!"_

She stepped off the podium and went down to Tsukune.

"Whenever you're ready, dude. You got the ring?"

He pulled out a small black velvet box.

"Nice!"

"I guess we better get this over with…"

"ALRIGHT LADIES! LINE UP IN THE FRONT, PLEASE!"

Kurumu, Moka (Yukari stood with her), Mizore, and Ruby stood in a perfect line in the front of the shelter, while Tsukune stood, as nervous as a porcupine in a balloon factory.

**CLIFFY! XD So, yeah I'M BACK! UH-HUH, DAT'S RIGHT! R&R, PLZ!**


	4. Storm

**:D CHAPPEH. *is trying to get this story finished***

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT! I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO+VAMPIRE AND I NEVER ****ING WILL!**

_**Last time on Blood Reunion**_

"_I guess we better get this over with…"_

"_ALRIGHT LADIES! LINE UP IN THE FRONT, PLEASE!"_

_Kurumu, Moka (Yukari stood with her), Mizore, and Ruby stood in a perfect line in the front of the shelter, while Tsukune stood, as nervous as a porcupine in a balloon factory._

Silence. It was a painful thing. It lasted for quite a while until…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Tsukune's dad (does he have a name?) broke the silence.

"Oh lordy lordy…"

Kage smacked her forehead and let her hand slide down her face. Then she pulled out a bullhorn.

"_SHUT UP AND LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH! I'M ON A SCHEDULE HERE AND I AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!"_

Tatsu, who was standing right next to her, dropped to the ground holding his head in his hands.

"Owww…"

"Sorry Tatsu."

"Yeah you better be. 'Cause I think you permanently damaged my ears."

She rolled her eyes.

"Tsukune, you better get this over with. You can't wait forever. Or maybe you could, but that would keep the lucky lady waiting a looooong time."

"Yeah, you're right."

He got down on one knee, and started to speak.

"HOLD IT! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT MY SON IS DOING WITH ALL THESE GIRLS!"

A fuming Kage walked over to Tsukune's dad.

"Patience is not one of my qualities, old man. Here's the short story: while Tsukune was in high school, he created a harem by accident. Now he's got to pick one girl to marry. These girls can't be kept waiting for long, and they might murder you if I don't first!"

She pointed her sword at his face, and he fainted.

"Good. Now keep quiet."

Tsukune, still worried, looked at all the girls.

"You all know I'm going to get killed no matter who I pick, right?"

They nodded.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

He paused.

"You all know that I love you each, and I've thought over this decision many, many times…"

Tsukune looked up.

"M-moka, will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth with her hands, and tears started to stream down the sides of her face.

"Oh, Tsukune. Yes! Yes!"

"YES!111!1!1!"

That was Kage, for those who don't know.

Of course, now all the other girls were furious.

"Oh Tsukuneee."

"Ohhhh shit. I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Kage stood next to him and set out a sign that said _Beat up the loser for $5! _and held out an open hand to collect he money.

"One at a time, ladies."

_About fifteen minutes later…_

Tsukune, now in bandages, sat next to Kage who was quietly sipping a fresh can of Pepsi.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He looked up at the greedy vampire (who was now counting her money) and punched her in the face. She rubbed her cheek and turned to look at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

Tsukune yanked the bundle of money out of her hand and lobbed it over the cliff.

"Fetch."

"OH NOOOOOO!"

She dove off the cliff after her "hard earned" money.

"Greasy little bastard."

Her head appeared in a cloud of smoke beside him.

"Aww, you know you love me!"

He swatted away the smoke and made his way over to the edge of the cliff where Moka was standing. The sun was setting, and the sky over them was a bright shade of pink.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She smiled and looked at her feet. The two were truly a representation of true love.

Meanwhile, Mizore was crying. Alone, behind the picnic shelter. Rakashimi heard this, of course, and walked around the back. He wrapped himself around her, and rubbed her back in circles.

"There, there. It'll be alright. It'll be alright."

Farther down the cliff, Kurumu stood with Gin.

"I… I can't believe I lost."

"Oh, you didn't lose."

"Yes I did!"

The werewolf looked down at her.

"Not in my mind."

Gin leaned in and kissed her quickly, then pulled back to avoid getting hit.

"Bastard!"

"Awww, shaddup!"

She chased him around the cliff.

Ruby wasn't one to sulk, and she took off for the academy, taking Yukari with her.

In the picnic shelter, Kiske scooted a tad bit closer to Kokoa.

Out on top of the shelter, Tatsu sat with a rather wet Kage who was counting soaked dollar bills.

"Evening, miss Scrooge."

"Shut the hell up. That wimpy idiot chucked all my money in the ocean! Now I've got to dry it all off…"

She grumbled and kept separating the money. Tatsu smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eeyuck, salty."

"Yeah, well I was in the OCEAN. What did you expect? For your information, your breath smells like cigarettes."

"Yeah, I know."

He lit another one and took a deep breath, then blew all the smoke out. The wind caught it, and it drifted down to where Moka and Tsukune were standing. Moka coughed, then turned around to look up at the top of the shelter. Tatsu waved.

"We did a good job, dontcha think? Kage? Ka-"

He stopped when he saw her sleeping.

"Awww, wouldja lookit dat."

Tatsu laid his coat over the wet girl and smiled up at the darkening sky.

At Youkai Academy, the chairman smiled as he looked on the scene with his crystal ball.

"The storm has only begun…"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

…

**This was less than five chapters, and not as good as I had originally intended. Oh well. The next one will be better. And I might write a bonus chapter.**

**PICTURES OF MY OCS HAVE BEEN POSTED ON MY DEVIANTART PAGE! THERE IS A LINK IN MY PROFILE!**


End file.
